


Nervous Breakdown

by M14Mouse



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: But Nell got this, Gen, Interviews, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Nell doesn’t get nervous.  Maybe…it doesn’t help that she was meeting the Director for the first time.  Then she had the moment of embarrassing herself by rambling to a complete stranger on the elevator.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.

Nell doesn’t get nervous. 

High school was a breeze. College followed just as much as an ease. 

Okay…Her high school prom scared her. She didn’t get nervous. She just hid in the bathroom all night. 

But meeting the Director of NCIS kind made her stomach twist into knots. 

This was big. 

Very big. 

This was totally different from the high school prom. NCIS had power…money….and secrets out of the closet and down the street.

But she wouldn’t know about that.

Much… 

The director could take look at her and tell her to leave. No need for an interview. 

God, she is going to be sick.

Once he said no, it is very hard to change his mind. 

She was really really going to be sick. 

A familiar ping caused him to look up. The elevator’s doors slowly opened and to her surprise, there was someone else in there. He was leaning against the railing in the back of the elevator. His eyes were closed. First thing, she noticed that was kind of out of place. He screamed agent to her but you know she kind of expected the whole men in suits kind of look. He was wearing a causal outfit of a shirt and pants. He was built liked he worked out a lot.

Very handsome. 

The guy opened his blue eyes and tilted his head slightly. 

“Are you coming in?” The guy said

She blinked as she realized that she was standing in the middle of the elevator doors.

“Right…Right! Sorry.” She said as she stepped inside and she pulled the floor she wanted. She walked over and stood right next to the guy. The guy gave her an amused look before closing his eyes again. 

“You know…they are 700,000 elevators in exist today.” 

She saw the guy open his eyes and glance over at her. 

“Interesting” 

She giggled nervously. Oh, my god…she is giggling. A few moments of silence fill the air. She shifted nervously from side to side. 

“You know…I am here for an interview….”

“Oh?” 

“Yup…suppose to be top secret type of operation. I don’t know much about it. Because of it being a secret.” 

The guy chuckled softly.

“That is known to happen around here.” 

She smiled. 

“Well…I apply here in hopes…you know…to save the world…well…help other people to save the world. I know that it won’t be easy. There are a million different interviews with me, my family, my friends…probably my teachers from high school. I wonder if they go as far as your elementary teachers. I wonder if Miss Harris is still alive. She was so old with her little cane and wear dog dresses. She couldn’t hear either. She would always call me Sally. Not my name by the way. All of the other kids would make fun of me because of it. I could just imagine if they interview her. Sally, she was a good girl but she would beat up those poor boys….Because those boys picked on the kindergarteners. I am not going to get the job, aren’t I? Because I beat up some boys in 2nd grade. That would be embarrassing. I hope that I don’t have to explain that to the interviewer. I think I am going to be sick.” 

She felt a hand on her arm and jerked out of her rambling. 

“….Breathe.”

She flushed slightly and took a deep breath. Her body started to relax a little. 

“Good. Better?” 

“Yup…thanks.” 

He smiled slightly.

“Would you like some advice?” 

She nodded her head as she took deep breathes. 

“Be confidence. They will try to find some fault in you. But to prove that fault is your greatest strength.” 

“I am glad that you are such a positive thinker. But how?”

He smiled slightly. The elevator came to a stop. 

“My stop.” 

He lean away from the wall and started to leave. 

“WAIT! How am I supposed to do that?” 

He stopped for a moment and turned his head. He grinned slightly over his shoulder.

“NCIS already picked you through hundreds of applications…the rest is up to you.” 

She blinked for a moment. He did have a point. 

She was about to thank him but the elevator doors closed. 

She sighed softly…maybe one of these days, she will get to work with him. So, she could thank him. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just moving more fic from fanfiction.net. :D


End file.
